1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display having a light-transmissive substrate for improving, for example, shock resistance and display performance, attached to an outer surface of a display substrate forming a display surface of a display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453 has been known as a method for attaching a light-transmissive substrate (thin sheet of glass) to an outer surface of a display surface of a display body for improving shock resistance and display performance. In this method, an adhesive is coated on either the display face of the display body or on the light-transmissive substrate, and the light-transmissive substrate, which is curved so as to protrude out towards the display surface of the display body, is gradually attached while pressing it from one side toward the opposing side with a roller.
However, since the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-053453 presses the surface of the light-transmissive substrate with a roller toward the display surface of the display body, this method has the problem that a load tends to be applied on the display surface. The load applied on the display surface of the display body produces deformation in the plate member forming the display surface, which can damage the plate itself as well as the inner parts. Further, there is also the problem that the light-transmissive substrate can easily be damaged by the bending and the load applied by the roller.